The X-Men (Pokemon Edition)
by DarkandFirePokemon18
Summary: A story about the X-Men Pokemon edition (includes a bit of Fairy Tail) Lance, Emma (OC), May, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Lyon (from Fairy Tail), Drew and Ash (May include more characters later). Doesn't really have a huge storyline more like arcs. May include some relationships but nothing set in stone. UPDATES GOING TO COME EVERY WEEK (I'll try). PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

The X-Men – The X-Men

* * *

There were the humans but we always referred to them as the normal type. As for me, I'm a dragon type. The dragon type was known for being the strongest type and that is why I lead the X-Men. I created the X-Men to help more mutants because growing up I hated my power. A dragon type lived for 1000 years exactly and I'm on my 405th year. It makes me look like I'm forty. I hated this it made be insane, I just wanted to be normal but I knew that would never happen.

Creating the X-Men made me happy. Helping my students made me happy.

Drew… he was the first member, I met him at an orphanage after his parents died in a plane crash

Dawn… She ran away from home seeking help

Ash and May… Just two bored teenagers when I first met them

Misty… She just couldn't control all the power she had

Paul… Wanted justice for the world and nothing would stop him

Lyon… A rival of Pauls who just joined for the sake of beating Paul

And look at them now… They all want one thing…

To save the world.

But not everything is fun and games… Mutants are rare and they will always stay that way. The normal types will never understand what being a mutant feels like.

The MRD captures mutants and jails them and according to their leader Leaf Green they are helping mutants when really all they want to do is completely erase the mutant race.

There is a mutant who was obsessed with putting the mutant kind at the top of the food chain. His name was Samuel Oak and he is a water and fire type mutant, are rare combination. He was incredibly strong and he has three incredibly strong kids Gary Blue Oak a water type, Daisy Green Oak a grass type and Crystal Red Oak a fire type who was also the young and clueless one. They owned a "paradise" for mutants. But I knew he was just using them for the human mutant war that was going to happen.

How I know all this? I was once friends with Samuel, we both knew that we were both mutants but we didn't call it quits until we realised that we wanted different futures.

Well enough about Oak. I want to talk about my team first was Ash Ketchem an electric type. He had messy raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. It's hard to recognise him with the black shirt, red vest, loose jeans and red and black shoes he wore against his pale skin. The first time I saw him he was firing an electric ball at an empty trashcan and I instantly thought he was a mutant but when I saw the yellow ring and X I knew for sure he was a mutant. (

When I met Ash he was with May Magma a fire flying type. She wore bright red ¾ length shirt with ripping on the shoulder, light blue skinny jeans and black booties and to this day she still wears the same thing. She wears the ¾ shirt because it conceals her bright red X and the lavender ring located on her left arm. With her chestnut brown hair in two braids and fair skin it is hard to pick her out of a million but the one thing that makes her different is the red ring around her light blue eyes but that is only when she uses her powers.

The very first member of the team was Drew Fawn and grass type. I met him at an orphanage when I realised he was no ordinary boy. I found this out when I saw his eyes glow when the sun shone on him. I asked him if he knew what a mutant was and he confessed to me he was one and how he couldn't control his powers so I asked him to come with me and help me with the project I had in mind. He wears a black tuxedo, a white button up shirt with black trousers and vans. He also wore a mossy green tie to match his grass green shaggy hair and green eyes on his fair skin.

The last member to join was Dawn Platz who was a fairy and flying type. She came begging for help as she had just ran away from home and only a note told her dad where she was. Dawn was a beautiful young lady who had great potential but Drew was the one who said it would be good for everyone. No doubt he liked Dawn she was very pretty with her long way midnight blue hair and her midnight blue eyes that clashed perfectly with her light pink sundress that had a white belt at the waist. She also had white knee high socks (you could hardly see them as she is pale) and light pink ballet flats.

Another girl called Misty Rain joined but she was the second member of the X-Men. Misty is a water type mutant and her parents sent her here for help. I didn't think she was a mutant at first, she looked so like a water mutant with her orange hair that had a blue streak in her side ponytail, fair skin but what gives it away is her blue eyes that turn lighter when using her powers. Her clothes (A blue flowy shirt that faded into white at the bottom, white short shorts and blue sandals that wrapped around the ankle) said she loved water in Pokémon to most people but to the mutants it was screaming I'm a water type.

The third member was Paul Frost an ex criminal who was a member in training of the inner circle. He had so much more to offer so Lance asked him if he wanted to join. He always wore a navy blue shirt, which was opened, and a black shirt underneath that and black jeans and Nikes. You would never guess a boy with purple hair; fair skin and grey eyes would be an ice type mutant.

The next was Paul's childhood friend Lyon Lates who joined because Paul did. Unlike Paul his spiked ice blue hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes were a dead giveaway to the typing he was, which was an ice and physic type. He wore a navy blue tuxedo jacket with pink cuffs, opened with a blue shirt underneath, navy blue pants and black shoes. It screamed rich.

And with me, Lance Xavier that makes eight member of the X-Men.

* * *

If you couldn't tell that was in Lance's point of view. Lyon Lates would be OC but I really liked him from Fairy tail so I wanted to include him in this. I know it wasn't the best but it was the only way I could describe everyone with enough detail to make myself happy. **The next part could count as another chapter but I wanted to include it in the first one.**

* * *

Normal POV – A week later

Just another day at the X-Men mansion, Lyon was walking in an empty hallway when a woman with long raven black hair and ghostly white skin dropped from the sky. Her chest and hips were thoroughly covered but it still exposed the markings on her waist. Maroon circles and lines make a pattern on the left side of her stomach as well as a neon green writing saying "8-9-2-E-M-M-A-7". Lyon ran up to her but just when he was going to touch her dark grey eyes bolted open and she jolted up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Review, favourite and follow if and only if you want to or if you liked it!

First updated – 23/10/13

Last update - 31/10/13


	2. Chapter 2

The X-Men – Chapter 2

* * *

Lyon's POV

It was the first time I met you… Please come back…

Normal POV

It's not everyday that someone breaks your ceiling so of course everyone came to see.

"Emma Black," Paul said "Why are you here?"

"Paul Frost… Who knew you would become an X-Men?"

"Do you know this woman Paul?" Lance asked

"Yeah. She was a new member of the inner circle but she quickly made her way to the top."

"I want you to join the X-Men." Lance said to Emma

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Professor!" Paul said. "She can't be trusted."

"Paul I challenge you to a battle, if you win I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

"I accept."

* * *

"She'll never win against Paul." Dawn whispered to Misty

"Paul is tough, I barely beat him." Misty whispered back

"Err Misty, you've never won against Paul…"

"Hush Dawn, the battle is going to start soon."

* * *

Paul and Emma both took their places on the battlefield outside

"Are you going to battle in those bandages?" Lance yelled, "Do you need to some clothes?"

"No, I'm fine." Emma yelled back, with that her whole body started to light up and within seconds a suit of armour appeared. She was wearing a long black trench coat, which was opened, a black cropped singlet, black jeans that had laces straight down the middle of the legs and were also attached to her shoes, which were heeled.

"Okay then… BATTLE BEGIN!"

"ICE SHARDS!" Ice shards then appeared and then went towards the female on the field.

The ice shards were coming closer and closer to Emma but she remained still. The ice shards went perfectly around the raven-haired mutant.

"You didn't attack me directly? Is it because I'm a women or because you didn't want to show your strategy so soon?"

"You'll just need to find out." With that he fired more ice shards yet again she stayed still, and finally they reached half a metre away.

"Where did she go?" May asked

"Look up there." Lyon said pointing up towards the sky

There was a glisten of light flying up towards the sky, it was Emma Black and when she came back down onto the battlefield she was able to rush her opponent Paul with the use of her extendable metal staff. Paul was loosing big time.

"ICE CAGE!" Paul yelled, within seconds Paul had made a cage made out of ice and put it over his opponent. The cage was so heavy and cold that a huge mist came from the ice cage.

"ICE SHARDS!" With more ice shards then ever he fired them into the mist and to the cage.

A bright light shined through. Everything went silent. The mist was clearing up. A slim dark figure walked out, it was of Emma Black. She changed clothes once again, this time she was wearing a plain black sports bra, black elbow bands, army prink skinny jeans and black combat, her hair in a high ponytail. This is her Purgatory armour; on her waist was a sheathed sword. Her hand was wiping away blood on her right cheek.

Paul was loosing his temper. "COME ON PAUL YOU CAN'T CALL YOURSELF A X-MEN FIGHTING LIKE THAT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE STRONG YOU JUST NEED TO PUT EFFORT!" Misty yelled, from the sidelines. Paul balled up his fists.

"She's right, come at me Paul Frost."

"ICE RINK!" The whole field was quickly turning to ice; it was quickly cornering the raven-haired mutant.

The light glowing again, this time she changed into her black wing armour. She had a black sleeveless leotard that had giant cut-outs on each side of her waist leaving only one inch of material in the middle left, a silver belt that had a feather like waist guard, black thigh high socks that had had silver plates of metal on the knees and black ankle boots. But the main attraction and what gives this armour it's name is the black wings they had a silver detailing on the edges that rested on her back. She flew high up into the air.

"She has changed again." May noted

Paul scrunched up his fist.

"HAIL!" This was no ordinary hail, the ice was so much larger they were the size of a golf ball and were sharp that they would hurt even more when touched.

Emma unsheathed her sword that hanged of her belt and dropped it down to the iced floor. The shiny silver blade went straight into the ice and it started cracking the ice. The ice eventually turned into small chunks, which were scattered all over the ground. Once again Emma started to glow and she had changed into her purgatory armour again, since the armour had no wings she fell to the floor but her landing was nothing less then graceful.

She grabbed the gun that was strapped onto her left thigh and held it straight at Paul. Her hand pulling the trigger ever so slightly, a light blue laser shot out of it. Her opponent was on the floor lying in agony. A light appeared and a sword appeared and she held it to his neck. The battle was over and Emma was the one who took victory.

Emma gently removed her sword and changed back into her original clothing (the one that she started the battle in).

* * *

Lyon's POV

The first time I ever saw you fight…

* * *

A/N – Okay I'll tell you right here and now that writing battles are incredibly hard and I'm not very good at writing them but please keep reading :). The main thing is the storyline not the writing style. I would've finished this earlier but I've been busy and my computer broke. I would like to ask **who do ship together? **

First update: November 16 2013


End file.
